


rivals

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, renjun is the captain of the gymnastics team, they hate each other, trust fund baby jaemin, while jaemin is the captain of the volleyball team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where jaemin's the captain of the volleyball team and renjun for the gymnastics team fight over the gym





	rivals

being part of the school’s volleyball varsity has its perks — friends, popularity, a sure date for prom, and na jaemin’s favorite: easy quick fucks. sadly, those perks don’t include having the gymnasium to themselves, needing to share it with the gymnastics team and their uptight leader huang renjun who seems to believe that volleyball isn’t a worthy sport.

as mark (jaemin’s second-in-command) sets the ball, jaemin passes in a blur, jumping to an unbelievable height and spiking down the ball to the other side of the net. the sound echoes in the gymnasium, so loud that it rises above the hustle and bustle of the other players in the area — as expected of the team’s ace.

“jesus christ, jaemin, you’re gonna break the floor one of these days.” mark says in a reprimanding tone. jaemin only laughs as he ducks under the net to grab the ball. “now that i’d like to see.”

“excited to pay using daddy’s credit card, na?” that deceptively angelic voice cuts through the air. it has jaemin stopping in his tracks, jaw locking as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. across him stands renjun, the volleyball coming to a stop in front of his feet.

there’s a tension in the air that builds up when jaemin approaches him, air crackling with every step. everyone’s eyes — including the gymnastics team that is waiting by entrance — are already on them, training forgotten.

it’s no secret that the captains of both teams butt heads all the time, constantly trying to one up the other and well, stake claim on the gymnasium. it’s an everyday occurrence however, it doesn’t mean it’s any less interesting than the last.

“well, that, and maybe even buy the gym off but sadly, i’m not a dick like you, huang.” venom drips from jaemin’s smile as he broadens his stance. it makes renjun look small but jaemin knows not to underestimate him. 

“if anything, you’re the dick here. now, get out, na. it’s our time.” renjun crosses his arms.

“and if i say no?”

“you’re not leaving this gym alive.”

jaemin laughs, leaning down to grab the volleyball. 

“cute. nice try, though.” and with that, jaemin turns back, spiking the ball to jeno who receives it perfectly. 

he’s yelling out instructions to his team, when he hears a huff and a hand roughly pulling at his shoulder. there’s a flame in renjun’s eyes that matches the heaving in his chest, and jaemin finds it more entertaining than it should be.

“listen here, you asshole. qualifiers are coming up and i am not losing to seoul high just because you didn’t let us use the gym. so, please. for the love of god, get your asses out on the field and let us train.” jaemin can practically see the smoke coming out of renjun’s ears as the latter bunches up his practice jersey which, mind you, is soaking in sweat and testosterone.

he should be intimidated, he knows this — everyone else is! but renjun is so small, smaller compared to jaemin that seeing him trying to scare him with his harsh words and ability to headlock anyone is laughable — adorable, even. and he lets this be known, cooing as his hand engulfs entirely the fist on his shirt.

“look at you trying to scare me. not really doing a good job, are you?” jaemin leans closer, making sure to keep his voice low that only they can hear it. “i’ll let you win this one, huang. next time you try taking the gym from me, you better be on your knees.” satisfaction courses through him when he sees the nervous bob of renjun’s adam’s apple. he smirks.

“alright, pack up! we’re moving to the field—no, chenle, i don’t care if the ground hurts your knees. just wear the kneepads.” 

the rest of the volleyball team evacuates the gym besides jaemin who pauses in front of renjun, a lopsided smile on his face. 

“no ‘thanks, jaemin, for your very kind soul’?” renjun rolls his eyes. he shoves jaemin aside.

“no, now get the fuck out, na.”

—

jaemin’s in the gymnasium again practicing his serves. he’s alone this time since they don’t have practices for today because the theater club would be decorating the gym. he could be studying for his tests but ever the ace that he is with only the slightest bit of an obsession, he opts to train in the gym.

time passes by in a blur of serves, sweat, and well, balls. when the clock strikes 4, he begins cleaning up before disappearing into the locker room to shower. 

it’s a while later when he comes out, hair still dripping wet and his duffle bag clutched in one hand.

he barely makes it halfway across the gym when the doors slam open revealing renjun, red in the face with anger, stomping towards him.

“what is it this time, huang?” jaemin has somewhere to be and renjun fuming at him is going to make him late.

“what is this?” renjun outright yells, shoving a document to jaemin’s chest. “why is the school dissolving the gymnastics team?!” 

at the sight of the theater kids slowly trickling in, jaemin grabs renjun by the arm and drags him back into the locker room.

“let go of me, na!” 

“i will if you stop screaming goddammit!” renjun shuts up then, roughly pulling back his arm. there’s a crease on renjun’s forehead as he glares icily at jaemin who now has the document in his hand.

“what did you do?” renjun asks, calmer now but his tone still steely.

“let’s just say, money can do wonders.” jaemin smirks. “besides, you weren’t winning anything. so, what was the use of keeping you, hm? we could save thousands of school funds if we just suspended your little team.”

each word cuts through renjun like a knife and jaemin can tell when the former’s stance wavers, eyes glossing the slightest bit with tears. he should feel bad, he knows he should, but renjun has been a pain in the ass ever since they both became captains and now that he can knock him down a peg or two, fills him with an absurd satisfaction.

renjun takes a step forward towards him, seething.

“our team has potential, you overgrown trust fund baby.”

“debatable.” jaemin smiles menacingly, revelling in the way renjun’s eyes darken.

“just admit you did this because you don’t like sharing the same space.”

“oh, so you do have a brain.”

“is being a dick all you can do?” 

“well, that, and i can lead a team.” renjun’s face sours even further as he takes another step forward. jaemin must’ve hit a nerve there.

renjun stops in front of him, head tilting up to stare at him straight on. jaemin can feel every exhale coming from the smaller boy.

“you think you’re so powerful, don’t you? well, newsflash, jaemin — you’re not. you’re just a pathetic little boy hiding behind your daddy’s money. you’re nothing without him.” he says this lowly, almost mouthing the words.

jaemin hums. he moves forward, renjun taking steps back until he collides with the door. 

despite being caged in place, renjun still glares unwaveringly.

“that’s a new one.” jaemin mumbles but with spite, eyes fixed resolutely on renjun’s lips. if the latter notices, he doesn’t let on.

“i hate you.”

“we can fix that.”

jaemin doesn’t know who initiates it but he’s not going to complain — not when the way renjun kisses him so harshly makes his head spin and heart jump. jaemin presses into him, tongue forcing his mouth open. he’s met with a groan and a bite to his lips as renjun bunches up the front of his shirt. he pulls him closer. lithe body curling perfectly into jaemin’s broader one.

soon enough, a mess of clothes litter the floor. renjun yanks jaemin by the hair. moans leave his lips as he grinds down on the thigh slotted between his.

“be a good boy for me and put those fingers to use.” renjun whispers hotly into jaemin’s ear, still grinding down. beads of precum begin dotting jaemin’s thigh. he takes his fingers in his mouth, sucking and drooling all over it. eyes never once leaving jaemin whose breath starts to grow labored.

now, jaemin isn’t one for taking orders — he’s almost always the one in charge . but for now, he thinks, it’ll be fun letting renjun boss him around, see how good he is in getting what he wants. he’ll let renjun indulge in the power he thinks he has over him and once he reaches that high, he’ll yank him down and put him in his place. the thought alone leaves a sweet taste in his mouth.

he trails his hand down to renjun’s hole. eyebrows shooting up in question when he feels the buttplug.

“aw, look at you, all stretched out for me. were you expecting this, huang? cornering me so i can finally fuck you?” he taunts and is immediately met with a harsh pull on his hair making his head snap backwards. the sting shooting arousal directly to his dick. he whines.

“i didn’t say you can talk, na.” jaemin’s head is yanked down to meet renjun’s neck, the latter tilting his head to the side to give him more access. jaemin doesn’t hesitate to latch on and suck bruises on the smooth expanse. 

he runs his slicked up digits over the hole, massaging the area first before pulling out the buttplug and back in. he takes on a constant pace, fucking renjun with the toy. when he feels renjun buckling from the sensation, jaemin pulls it out, dropping it on the floor and shoves two fingers inside his hole without warning. it rips a surprised moan from the older. jaemin begins scissoring, dragging his fingers in and out at a suffocating pace. the digits rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves every time.

renjun whimpers, head dropping to jaemin’s shoulder as the ministrations on his neck and his asshole bring him closer to the edge.

jaemin smirks then, slowing the pace even more. apparently, renjun wasn’t having it and he makes it known by raking his nails down jaemin’s back. trails of angry red begin to mar the skin.

“don’t tease.”

jaemin, despite himself, obliges. fingers piston in him at an incredible rate. it has renjun’s cock twitching as his prostate is abused. 

impatient, renjun pushes jaemin to the bench conveniently placed right by the door. jaemin watches as renjun crawls on top of him, sitting himself on his lap. a hand reaching behind him to align his dick over his gaping hole. 

little by little, he takes him in. renjun’s eyes rolling back in pleasure when jaemin bottoms out. it doesn’t take long for renjun to adjust to the stretch. carefully, he lifts his hips up before sinking down back again, gaining speed as he goes on. 

jaemin lies there, attention on renjun who’s bouncing up and down his dick like the whore he is. every roll of his hips making it harder for jaemin to keep his eyes open — renjun’s heat so delicious on his cock, the way his walls clench around him even moreso.

“what? got a useless dick too?” renjun shoots, eyes glazed over as his rhythm begins going haywire suggesting that he was close to his release. he slams himself down on jaemin’s dick, growling as he does so. “do i have to do all the work here? just gonna be a fucktoy for me to use and make a mess over, huh? pathe—” 

renjun is cut off with a yelp, jaemin having turned them around so that he was on top of renjun. he pins his arms down, a predatory look on his features as he thrusts into renjun with a brutal pace. 

“fun time’s over, slut.” he growls into renjun’s ear, his pace never letting up.

in an instant, renjun’s reduced to whimpers and broken moans, eyes hazy with unshed tears as jaemin fucks into him even harder. it doesn’t take long before renjun’s orgasm racks through him making his eyes roll back, mouth parting as a lewd drawn out moan leaves his lips.

“look at the mess you’re making, baby—” jaemin eyes the ribbons of cum on his stomach. “what a dirty, dirty boy. you think you’d cum like this if you were just bouncing on my dick like the cockslut you are?” he thrusts once harshly, pulling a high pitched whine from renjun who’s barely coming down from his high.

“huh?!” another hard thrust.

“you were so mouthy — talking shit about me to my face, ordering me around and now look at you, all whining and whimpering, barely forming words. how pathetic can you get.” he says this amongst the other degradations leaving his lips as he fucks renjun to overstimulation. the tears that were forming in the older’s eyes slip one after the other as he grows sensitive. however, he stays still, letting jaemin have his way with him. his brains a little too fucked out to counter him with a biting remark of his own. 

it gets overwhelming for renjun, whines coming out more incessantly as jaemin continues pistoning into him, chasing his own release. the grip on his arms tighten — renjun’s sure it’ll leave bruises.

jaemin growls low in his throat as he nearly bends renjun in half, his thrusts getting messier and deeper as he gets closer, and closer to the edge. renjun scraping his nails down his back is the last push jaemin needs to fall, and fall he does. the sound of skin smacking on skin stops abruptly as jaemin buries himself in renjun’s heat, cum filling his hole. 

jaemin catches himself as he almost collapses on top of renjun from the sheer force of his orgasm. he makes eye contact with the boy beneath him and smiles lopsidedly.

“did i fix it for you?”

renjun pushes him off.

—

they go for another round — maybe two — before jaemin cleans up for the second time that day. only now, renjun joins him in the shower. (and maybe, just maybe, they fucked in there too).

they come out soon enough. renjun now sporting jaemin’s team windbreaker and then some. they leave the premises, pointedly ignoring the murmurs that fill the space and the stares directed their way. 

once they reach the corridors, renjun stops in his tracks to face jaemin.

“this doesn’t change anything, na. i still think you’re a douchebag for suspending our team.”

jaemin only smiles in amusement, shaking his head with a laugh.

“noted, huang.”

 

— 

(renjun receives a letter from the principal two weeks later — the gymnastics team will now be receiving twice the amount of funds they had before)


End file.
